$ -0.35 - 1.975 - \dfrac{26}{25} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{26}{25} = -1.04$ Now we have: $ -0.35 - 1.975 - 1.04 = {?} $ $ -0.35 - 1.975 - 1.04 = -3.365 $